Tout commence par une amitié
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Bella revient à Forks après avoir terminé le lycée à Jacksonville. Elle retrouve son père, la meute, les imprégnées, et Paul, chez qui elle va vivre en colocation. Mais la ligne est fine entre l'amitié et l'amour, surtout quand on a été imprégné d'un loup des mois avant sans le savoir. / Langage cru, lemons et quelques scènes hot !


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Bonne lecture à vous pour ce nouveau O.S sur mon couple fétiche !**

* * *

**Tout commence par une amitié**** !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA : **_

**J'avais reçue mon diplôme depuis deux semaines, et je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi. Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Peu de temps après que j'eus appris que Jake était un loup-garou - qui s'était soldé d'une gifle sur ce pauvre Paul **_**(Je m'étais excusé depuis et il était devenu un ami auquel je tiens beaucoup)**_** - et malgré mon amitié avec la meute, j'avais décidé de repartir vivre chez ma mère pour terminer le lycée. J'avais donc pris le premier vol pour Jacksonville, et j'avais laissé derrière moi tous mes nouveaux amis et mon père.**

**J'avais vécue mes examens de fin d'année avec liberté et calme. En effet, j'étais débarrassée de Victoria, grâce à la meute, qui l'avait traquée sans relâche et l'avait tuée juste après mon départ pour Jacksonville, et je n'avais plus peur à présent de rentrer à Forks. Ils me manquaient tous... surtout Paul ! Je sais, on est seulement ami mais, il était celui qui m'avait le plus manqué. Allez savoir pourquoi !**

**En plus, Jake s'est imprégné de Leah, et vice-versa, qui s'était transformé en louve, une première dans toute l'histoire des Quileute. J'étais heureuse pour mon meilleur ami, surtout que Leah, avec qui j'avais parlé plusieurs fois par téléphone, était adorable, et elle menait Jake par le bout du nez, et autre chose aussi. Bon bref !**

**Je vais également retrouver Angela, qui est l'imprégnée d'Embry. Il s'était imprégné d'elle après mon départ pour Jacksonville, et j'avais longuement parlé avec elle par téléphone pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, et qu'elle pouvait d'abord entretenir une relation amicale avec lui, ce qu'elle avait fait, mais au bout d'une semaine - et j'ai éclaté de rire quand elle me l'a dit - elle lui a sauté dessus alors qu'ils étaient chez lui en train de regarder un film !**

**J'étais dans l'avion depuis plusieurs heures, et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : que ce putain d'appareil atterrisse parce que j'en avais marre d'être assise dans ce siège inconfortable. J'avais mal aux fesses à force, et j'allais finir par assassiner quelqu'un si on n'atterrissait pas. Ouais je dis beaucoup de gros mots, mais j'ai changé depuis ces derniers mois, et pas que sur le langage.**

_« Mesdames et messieurs les passagers, nous allons atterrir dans quelques instants. Veuillez vous asseoir et boucler votre ceinture ! » fit la voix de l'hôtesse._

**Elle répéta son message et moi, je criais dans ma tête : **_**« Hallelujah ! »**_

**Je dû me frayer un chemin entre un type en costard-cravate, scotché à son téléphone, et une femme frôlant la cinquantaine qui bougeait aussi lentement qu'un escargot. Je réussis malgré tout à récupérer mes trois grosses valises, non sans mal parce qu'elle était un peu lourde, et je les traînais derrière moi en maudissant ma mère pour m'avoir forcé à prendre trois énorme valises. Fais chier ! Mais il est où mon père, hein ? Je m'immobilisais à trois mètres de la sortie, prenant mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste et m'apprêtais à appeler mon père pour lui passer un savon, quand...**

_« Pourquoi t'es aussi chargé qu'un bœuf ? »_

**Je reconnaitrais cette voix n'importe où. Je me retournais et je le vis. Il était encore plus beau que le jour où j'étais parti. Il avait un jean noir, un t-shirt rouge, une veste en cuir et des baskets neuves.**

« Paul ! » m'écriais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

**Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, et il me souleva du sol. J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et respirais son odeur, qui m'emplie les poumons de sa magnifique fragrance. Je n'avais pas l'odorat d'un loup, mais bon sang qu'il sentait bon. On mit fin à notre étreinte, et je pus voir ses sublimes yeux marron.**

« Tu m'as manqué Bella ! » me dit-il.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Paul ! » répondis-je, avant de demander : « Euh, pourquoi mon père n'est pas là ? »

« Il a eu une urgence au travail alors, j'ai proposé de venir te chercher ! » me dit-il.

« Bon, tant pis alors, je vais faire la route avec un beau gosse, qui est en plus le seul membre célibataire de la meute alors, j'y gagne au change ! » plaisantai-je.

« Et le plus beau de la meute ! » rajouta-t-il.

**Je me mis à rire, et il suivit, avant d'empoigner deux de mes valises, tandis que je pris la troisième. Je le suivis à travers le parking de l'aéroport, essayant de ne pas tomber avec ces foutus talons que ma mère m'avait obligé à mettre. Pas que je n'aimais plus en porter - je vous l'ai dis j'ai changé - mais après quatre heures, voire plus, assise sur un siège horrible et à bouffer de la nourriture pourrie, c'était pas bon pour mon équilibre à la con.**

« Bon sang, mais tu t'es garé où, merde ? » grondai-je.

« Mais tu jures, c'est nouveau ça ! » s'amusa-t-il en s'arrêtant devant un pick-up gris.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai changé ! » dis-je en posant ma valise. « Tu permets que je t'attende à l'intérieur ? »

« Attends, je vais t'ouvrir la porte ! » me dit-il en ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

**Il m'aida à monter dans le pick-up parce qu'il vit que je chancelais légèrement à cause de mes talons, puis, une fois que je fus installé, il referma la portière et chargea mes valises à l'arrière, avant de venir s'installer au volant.**

« Je peux me permettre une remarque un peu déplacée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis quand tu demandes la permission pour ce genre de truc ? » arquai-je.

« Je peux alors ? » dit-il.

« Je t'en prie... » lui dis-je en l'incitant à me dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« T'es carrément sexy, et je sais pas comment je vais faire pour pas te sauter dessus tous les jours ! » me dit-il.

« Tant que tu ne rentres pas dans la salle de bain pendant que je prends ma douche, tu peux mater autant que tu veux ! » le taquinai-je.

**Il faillit s'étouffer et il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.**

« Relax, je plaisantais ! » le rassurai-je.

« Ne me réponds jamais comme ça, je ne veux pas me manquer avec toi ! » me dit-il.

**Il était sincère, et ça me touchait, alors, je me penchais vers lui et je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me réinstaller convenablement sur mon siège et de mettre ma ceinture. Paul, tout content par le petit bisou que je lui avais donné, mit le contact et fit route jusqu'à Forks, ce qui nous prendra environs plus de deux heures.**

« La route va être longue alors, tu peux dormir si tu veux ! » me dit Paul.

« Oh non sûrement pas. » réfutai-je. « Si je dors maintenant, ce soir je serai infernale ! »

« Infernale mais, dans quel sens ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

**Oh je connaissais ce sourire en coin qu'il arborait !**

« T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ? » le taquinai-je.

« Oh oui beaucoup ! » acquiesça-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

**Je souris, avant de me caler contre la porte et regardais le paysage assez nuageux de Seattle, jusqu'à ce que Paul s'engage sur l'autoroute direction Forks ! Ça m'avait trop manqué !**

**Je dû m'être endormi sans m'en rendre compte, car quand j'ouvris les yeux, Paul était garé devant chez Sam et Emily.**

« Pourquoi on n'est pas chez toi ? » demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu es pressé de te retrouver seule avec moi ? » me dit-il d'une voix… putain mais trop sexy.

**Pour masquer mon trouble, je lui répondis :**

« Je t'emmerde ! »

**A ma grande surprise, il éclata de rire et sortit du pick-up, en fit le tour et m'ouvrit la portière, puis, sans que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, il m'avait balancé sur son épaule comme un sac de patate. **

« PAUL, je sais encore marcher BORDEL DE MERDE ! » hurlai-je tout en jurant. « REPOSE-MOI PAR TERRE OU BIEN JE T'ARRACHE TES BIJOUX DE FAMILLE ! »

**Il ria encore et me reposa sur le perron. Je le fustigeais du regard avant de claquer :**

« Tu vas me le payer, et très cher ! »

**Il affichait ce petit air amusé, mais j'avais bien l'intention de le lui faire ravaler, mais pas ce soir. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, comme on dit, et durant les derniers mois que j'ai passé au lycée de Jacksonville, j'en avais appris des choses sur le plan manipulation.**

**J'ouvris la porte et me figeais net…**

« SURPRIIIISE ! »

**Toute la meute plus les imprégnées, plus mon père, Sue et Billy, étaient dans le petit salon de Sam et Emily. Une banderole assez grande était accroché au-dessus de la cuisine et ça disait : **_**Welcome back Bella, We missed you ! »**_** Emily vint me prendre dans ses bras tandis que je fis de gros efforts pour cacher mes larmes. Je passais dans les bras de tout le monde, et mon père me serra plus longuement que les autres.**

« Bon retour à la maison ma chérie ! » me chuchota-t-il.

« Merci papa ! » dis-je sur le même ton que lui.

« Tu as faim, Bella ? » me demanda Emily, une fois que mon père m'eut lâché.

« En fait, je meurs de faim ! » acquiesçai-je.

**On fut tous installés sur une grande table dans le salon, qu'ils avaient dû être aménagé pour mon retour je pense, et je fus à côté d'Emily à ma gauche, et cet abruti complètement sexy de Paul à ma droite. Putain que la nourriture d'Emily m'avait manquée !**

« Bella, il a dû se passer plein de chose en Floride pour qu'on t'entende tous insulter Paul, surtout que quand t'es parti, tu jurais à peine ! » me dit Jared.

« Disons que, l'ancienne Bella n'est plus, et que j'ai changé ! » dis-je en buvant mon verre d'eau.

« En tout cas, votre colocation va être mouvementé ! » s'amusa Jake.

« On va bien s'amuser ! » dis-je en souriant.

**Paul arborait un sourire dont il en avait le secret, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec moi. Je suis devenue très chiante, et il n'a pas intérêt à me casser les pieds, et encore moins rentrer dans la salle de bain si je prends ma douche, parce qu'alors là, il le paiera.**

« Vous mangez toujours comme des affamés à ce que je vois ! » dis-je aux garçons.

« Faut ce qui faut pour être en forme, et performant ! » se vanta Jared.

« Evite, Jared, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Kim ! » l'arrêtai-je.

« Oui Jared, par pitié évite de nous faire vomir ! » renchérit Leah.

**Jared se renfrogna et mordit dans un morceau de poulet. Les garçons le charrièrent, et je vis que les seuls adultes présents étaient bien amusés par la façon dont tournaient les conversations, et je vis que mon père me fit un clin d'œil, que je lui rendis. Il savait bien que je n'étais plus la gentille petite Bella, et que mon éloignement de Forks m'avait changé, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point.**

**Le soir de la remise des diplômes, une grande fête avait été organisée pour les terminales dans la suite d'un hôtel, et je m'étais réveillée toute nue avec Blake, un garçon de ma classe avec qui j'étais devenu amie dès mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée. Il était devenu mon meilleur ami, à défaut d'avoir Jake. On était allé tous les deux à la fête, on a un peu bu, voire beaucoup, et on a fini par coucher ensemble, mais on n'a même pas essayé de retenter quoi que ce soit après ce soir-là, c'était juste une fois et on était toujours amis, et puis, il rentrerait à Stanford à l'automne.**

**Une fois le repas terminée et la vaisselle faite, par nos soins féminins - hein parce que si on demande à ces hommes de nous aider, ça se finit en grand n'importe quoi – Emily servit à tout le monde du café ou du thé, mais moi je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : me jeter dans un lit bien douillé.**

**Quand il fut l'heure pour tous de rentrer chez soit, Paul dû presque me porter, et il me porta carément quand on arriva chez lui. J'étais vraiment claquée, et le fait de sentir son odeur, argh, c'était trop pour mes hormones en furie. Il était trop canon, ce n'était pas juste. D'accord, c'est juste un ami, mais y a bien un film qui s'appelle **_**Sexe Entre Amis**_** !**

_**« **__Bella ? Tu m'entends ? »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées pour me rendre compte que Paul me parlait depuis quelques minutes sans que je ne fasse attention à ce qu'il me disait, et qu'on était dans une chambre.**

« Hein, quoi ? » fis-je d'une voix endormie.

« Tu comptes rester dans mes bras toute la nuit ? » me demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Oh ferme-la ! » répondis-je en soufflant.

« Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? » me demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Bah pose-moi par terre espèce d'idiot ! » répliquai-je.

**Il me reposa sur mes deux jambes en souriant, puis, il me dit :**

« Bouge pas, je vais te chercher tes affaires, à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir toute nue ? »

« T'es con ou c'est naturel chez toi ? » m'exaspérai-je.

« Pas la peine d'être vulgaire ! » me dit-il, mais je vis bien que ça l'amusait.

« Va me chercher mes affaires ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« A vos ordres Chef Swan ! » pouffa-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

« Sale con ! » marmonnai-je.

_« J'AI ENTENDU ! » me cria-t-il._

**Je vais le tuer, c'est bon. Lui et son ouïe de loup, argh ! Il revint en même pas cinq minutes avec mes valises, qu'il posa devant moi, un sourire immense aux lèvres.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demandai-je.

« Toi ! » répondit-il.

« Tiens donc ? » arquai-je.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué Bella ! » me dit-il d'une voix… bizarre.

**Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de sortir de la chambre, mais il me dit, avant de refermer la porte :**

« Bonne nuit Bella ! »

**Et il me laissa.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Je devais encore être réglée comme si j'avais cours le matin, car je me levais à sept heures et demie. Et merde ! En bâillant, je m'extirpais du lit, rabattis les couvertures grossièrement – tant pis je le ferais plus tard – puis, avec un gros effort, je mis toutes mes valises, qui sont au nombre de trois, sur le lit, et je les ouvrais toutes. Je pris ma trousse de toilettes, une serviette – et oui ma mère m'avait acheté un lot entier de serviette – et je sortis de la chambre. Bon, que je souvienne, la salle de bain doit être quelque part pas loin de la chambre. J'étais déjà venu chez Paul avant de partir pour Jacksonville. J'aperçus une porte à moitié ouverte, et je m'y dirigeais mais… je m'arrêtais sur le seuil. Paul dormait sur son lit deux places, sur le ventre et … en boxer. Putain mais il était encore mieux foutu que dans mes fantasmes. Ouh la, faut que je me calme là ! Ah, ça y est, je sais où se trouve la salle de bain, et je la trouvai.**

**Je fermais la porte distraitement, posais mes affaires sur le premier meuble à ma droite, prit la serviette que je posais à côté de la douche. Je me brossais les dents, puis, une fois fait, je me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche. L'eau froide me réveilla, mais il faisait déjà assez froid à Forks alors je mis vite l'eau chaude par-dessus la froide, et mon corps se détendit. J'avais assez faim donc je me dépêchais de me laver les cheveux, le corps etc etc… et fermais l'eau et ouvrir le rideau de la douche quand…**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Ça faisait environs cinq minutes que j'étais avachis sur mon lit, et que je pensais à Bella. Ça fait des mois que je me suis imprégné d'elle, et je n'ai pas eu les couilles de le lui dire depuis. Elle va m'en vouloir, et à en juger par son nouveau caractère, je risquais d'avoir chaud aux pattes ! Pfff, j'étais foutu, mais j'adore la nouvelle Bella qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait du peps, de la chaleur, du répondant surtout, et qu'est-ce qu'elle était canon. Enfin, aussi canon qu'avant ! J'étais grave amoureux d'elle, mais ne lui avoir rien dit, et bah va savoir ce qui s'est passé à Jacksonville ! Pfff, fallait pas que j'y pense, j'avais surtout besoin de prendre une douche froide. En plus je dois aller travailler dans… je regardais mon réveil, et vit qu'il n'était pas encore huit heures. Bon ça va, j'ai encore une heure devant moi avant de rejoindre Sam et Jared à l'atelier où nous travaillons depuis un an. On retapait ou construisait des maisons ou des immeubles de la réserve !**

**Avec une flemme incroyable et nouvelle, je m'extirpais du lit et parti dans la salle de bain en bâillant sans gêne. J'ouvris la porte et…**

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

**Je sursautais et, devant moi, Bella était toute nue et… ruisselante d'eau. Oh. Merde ! Je suis foutu, elle va me tuer !**

« PAUL, TU SAIS PAS FRAPPER ? » me hurla-t-elle.

**Même si je savais que j'allais me faire tuer, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Putain, mais cette fille était parfaite, de la tête au pied.**

« Arrête de me mater et DEGAGE AVANT QUE JE TE TUE ! » cria-t-elle.

**Sachant très bien qu'elle en était capable, je sortis en trombe de la salle de bain et descendis dans la cuisine. Oh la la, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'entrer dans la salle de bain comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai pas frappé ? Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas verrouillé la porte aussi ? Oh Mon Dieu, je revoyais son corps de rêve, encore et encore dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferais quand elle se pointera devant moi. D'accord, elle sera en colère mais…**

… **Merde, elle est juste derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son odeur si délicate et délicieuse, et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Aye aye aye, je vais mourir c'est sûr !**

_« Paul ? » m'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce._

**Ouille, c'est bon, je suis mort !**

« Oui ? » fis-je d'une voix raillée.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de parler à ton dos alors retourne-toi s'il te plaît ! » me pria-t-elle._

**J'étais derrière le comptoir de la cuisine donc elle ne verrait pas mon érection qui ne voulait toujours pas prendre du leste, mais j'appréhendais quand même. Je me retournais lentement, jusqu'à me retrouver face à elle. Dieu merci elle était à une distance raisonnable, mais elle ne portait qu'un shorty et un mini débardeur. De nouveau, je la voyais nue dans ma tête.**

_« Oh misère ! » pensai-je._

« Tu me refais ce coup-là une seule fois, et je t'arrache les yeux, c'est clair ? » me dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

**Je déglutis, et je lui répondis :**

« Très clair, mais t'avais qu'à fermer la porte à clé ! »

« Parce que c'est ma faute ? » s'ahurit-elle.

« C'est pas moi qui ait prit ma douche sans fermer la porte à clé ! » lui rappelai-je.

« Et t'as pas entendu l'eau de la douche couler ? » claqua-t-elle.

« T'aurais pu penser à fermer à clé ! » répétai-je.

« Va te faire foutre Paul, et je te préviens que si jamais tu recommences, je t'étripe moi-même ! » me menaça-t-elle.

**Et elle fit volte-face pour remonter à l'étage. J'entendis une porte claquer, et mon rythme cardiaque fut de nouveau normal. Putain, cette fille allait me rendre dingue. J'avais besoin de caféine, alors je préparais du café chaud, et je m'engloutis un bol de céréales en attendant qu'il soit prêt. Dire que je suis foutu est un doux euphémisme. Bella m'en voulait, et je la comprenais, mais merde, on vit ensemble maintenant alors faudrait peut-être qu'elle pense le matin quand elle prend sa douche avant moi, à fermer la porte à clé. Je ne suis pas forcément très réveillé le matin et il me faut un temps pour émerger, alors hein, ses réflexions et ses menaces, bah elle peut se les foutre où je pense ! Ouais je sais, pas très classe mais elle me pousse à bout aussi. Je finissais d'engloutir mon troisième bol de céréales quand Bella entra dans la cuisine, sans un regard pour moi. Elle avait mit un jean et un petit pull. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement mouillés, mais elle était trop belle.**

**Je partis au travail après avoir avalé deux cafés bien corsés, j'en avais besoin. Je retrouvais Jared et Sam dans leur tenue de travail, et j'allais me changer. La matinée se passa sans encombre, bien que je pense sans cesse au corps de Bella. Ce matin, j'avais eu envie d'une seule chose, la plaquer contre la porte de la salle de bain et lui faire l'amour, surtout que depuis que je m'étais imprégné d'elle, et bien j'étais en manque car je n'avais touché aucune fille depuis.**

**A la pause déjeunée, Sam, Jared et moi nous échappions dans les bois pour manger. Je déballais un sandwich que je m'étais préparé, et qui était la spécialité de ma mère, enfin, avant qu'elle et mon père ne meurent dans un accident de voiture peu avant ma transformation. Enfin bref, passons ! Je manger machinalement mon sandwich, tout en pensant à Bella, **_**encore **_**!**

_« Paul ? »_

**Je regardais Sam et haussais les sourcils en guise de : **_**« Quoi ? »**_

« Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs depuis ce matin ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ça se passe bien avec Bella ? » demanda Jared.

« Ça se passait bien avant que je n'entre par mégarde dans la salle de bain ce matin ! » répondis-je.

« Euh, elle était dans la salle de bain aussi et… » hésita Jared.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis entré dans la salle de bain ce matin alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche et que je l'ai vu toute nue ! » étalai-je. « Satisfait ? »

« T'as vu…Bella…toute nue… ? » demanda Jared en retenant un fou rire.

« Ouais ! » grommelai-je en mordant dans mon sandwich.

**Mon connard de meilleur ami éclata de rire, et je vis que Sam se retenait aussi, mais il ne cachait pas son sourire. Une fois que l'autre abruti ce fut calmé, il me demanda :**

« Et, euh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Elle m'a gueulé dessus, et menacé de m'arracher les yeux avant de m'étriper de ses mains ! » répondis-je.

**Jared éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, et Sam l'agrippa par son bleu de travail car il faillit s'étaler le cul par terre.**

« C'est pas drôle ! » marmonnai-je.

« Oh si ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Bouffons ! » murmurai-je.

**Ils finirent par se calmer, et Sam me dit :**

« Bon, tu comptes lui dire quand, pour l'imprégnation ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat ! » répondis-je.

« T'es cinglé ou quoi ? Mais elle va te démolir quand elle va savoir que tu t'es imprégné d'elle ce jour-_là _! » s'écria Jared.

« Merci, je le sais mais, elle m'en veut déjà suffisamment comme ça pour un petit moment, alors quitte à mourir demain ou dans un mois, je préfère attendre ! » expliquai-je.

« Elle va… péter un plomb ! » me dit Sam.

« Ouais je sais ! » acquiesçai-je.

**A la fin de la journée, je rentrais chez moi et aucune trace de Bella. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera d'avoir à l'éviter parce que j'ai bien vu qu'elle était en colère, ce matin. Bon, je sais que je devais aller patrouiller jusqu'à minuit, et en plus, j'avais bien besoin de me dégourdir les pattes, alors je montais vite prendre une douche parce que j'étais couvert de poussière, et je sentais déjà assez le chien mouillé quand je me transformais.**

**Bella, Bella, Bella Bella ! Purée mais je pense qu'à elle. D'accord, l'imprégnation y joue aussi, mais merde… Qu'est-ce que je la voulais !**

_« C'est moi je ne fais que passer ! »_

**Je sursautais et coupais l'eau. Je tirais un peu le rideau pour passer ma tête, et je vis que Bella fouinait dans un de mes placards.**

« T'es arrivé quand ? » demandai-je.

« A l'instant ! » répondit-elle. « Oh mais j'y pense… »

**Elle se retourna et me fit face.**

« Tu m'as nue alors, à mon tour de te voir tout nu, et on sera quitte ! » me dit-elle.

**Je la regardais en haussant les sourcils, et elle me rendit le même regard.**

« Tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je gentiment. « Je dois aller patrouiller ! »

« Mais, y a plus de vampires dans les environs alors, pourquoi maintenir les patrouilles ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est Sam qui ne veut pas prendre de risque, et si jamais les Cullen reviennent ou autres, il préfère qu'on anticipe ! » expliquai-je.

« Oh, je comprends mieux ! » dit-elle avant de reprendre son sourire.

« Ma serviette, s'il te plaît ! » lu rappelai-je.

« Ton corps, s'il te plaît ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à me voir tout nu ? » m'amusai-je.

« Disons que, je n'aurais plus à être gêné devant toi maintenant, si je veux me balader en sous-vêtement dans la maison ! » me dit-elle. « Et puis, je croyais que les loups se moquaient de la nudité ! »

**Très bien, elle voulait me voir nu, et bien elle allait être servit. Je sortis de la douche, et me dirigeais vers l'armoire à serviette, à côté de Bella. Je pris mon temps pour enrouler ma serviette autour de ma taille, et je vis que Bella semblait… satisfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.**

« Satisfaite ? » demandai-je.

« Mouais ! » répondit-elle mollement.

« Comment ça _mouais _? » voulus-je savoir.

« T'es plutôt… pas mal ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« C'est tout ? _Pas mal _? » m'effarai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que t'as un corps de rêve ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ah d'accord, tu te fous de ma gueule hein ? » compris-je.

« Un partout balle au centre ! » me susurra-t-elle.

**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, puis, sortit de la salle de bain. Hum, finalement je devrais peut-être lui parler de l'imprégnation !**

**Pendant ma patrouille avec Jared, j'ai pas pensé une seule fois au corps nu de Bella. Il était hors de question que ce bouffon voit le corps de ma future femme. Bref, je rentrais chez moi à minuit, alors que Quil et Embry prirent la relève, non sans rouspéter d'avoir quitté les bras de leur moitié. Bande de bouffons !**

**Quand je rentrais chez moi, j'avais trop les crocs. Et pas qu'un peu ! J'étais en short, et j'allais dans la cuisine, et je fus surpris de voir Bella encore debout !**

« Tu dors pas ? » m'étonnai-je en ouvrant le frigo.

« Si mais, j'avais faim ! » dit-elle en mangeant de la glace au chocolat.

« C'est toi qu'a préparé ça ? » demandai-je en sortant un gigantesque plat de pâtes à la bolognaise.

« Je me suis dis que t'aurais peut-être faim ! » répondit-elle en… rougissant.

**Je rêve, c'est la première fois depuis que je l'ai revu qu'elle rougit devant moi.**

« J'espère que tu trouveras ça bon ! » me dit-elle.

**Je me servis donc une énorme assiette, que je recouvris de fromage râpé, et hop, dans le micro-onde. Une fois prêt, je pris l'assiette que je posais sur la table, sortis une canette de soda du frigo, et commençais à manger. A peine j'eus goûté la première bouchée, que je crus que j'allais m'évanouir tellement c'était bon.**

« Bella, je t'achète ce qu'il faut mais tu vas me faire à manger tous les jours ! » lui dis-je en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

**Elle rougit de plus belle avant de ranger sa glace dans le congélateur. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Bonne nuit, beau gosse ! » me chuchota-t-elle.

« T'es plus fâché contre moi ? » demandai-je.

« Si je l'étais, je n'aurais pas préparé ce plat de pâtes avec amour ! » me répondit-elle.

**J'allais peut-être le regretter, mais il fallait que je lui dise, maintenant !**

« Attends, il faut que je te parle ! » lui dis-je.

**Elle se rassie en face de moi, et fronça les sourcils. Je soufflais un bon coup, poussant mon assiette à moitié vide devant moi.**

« La première fois qu'on s'est vu, le jour où tu m'as giflé, je me suis imprégné de toi ! » avouai-je.

« Tu te moques de moi, hein ? » souffla-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Non ! » dis-je en lui rendant son regard.

**Je vis son regard tressaillir, et une larme perla sur sa joue, mais, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et monta en courant à l'étage. Génial, moi qui croyais qu'elle allait me gueuler dessus, ou bien même m'en mettre une, à la place, elle pleure et me fuis. J'étais vraiment qu'un abruti fini ! J'avais plus faim du coup !**

**Je montais dans ma chambre après avoir tout verrouillé, et quand je m'apprêtais à entrer dans ma chambre, celle de Bella s'ouvrit, et elle se planta devant moi.**

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je pensais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ! » répondis-je. « Et je me disais qu'en étant amis, ce serait plus simple entre nous ! »

« Résultat des courses, je me suis retrouvé bourré à la soirée de remise des diplômes et j'ai fini par coucher avec mon meilleur ami, au lieu de toi ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Et Paf !**

« Ouais, j'ai bien mérité que tu me le dises, même si je m'en doutais un peu ! » dis-je avant de baisser les yeux. « Bonne nuit Bella ! »

**J'entrais dans ma chambre et je refermais la porte. J'y plaqué mon dos, et me pris le visage entre les mains. Mais quel con j'étais. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : ouvrir cette fichue porte et embrasser Bella. Me faire pardonner de n'importe quelle façon et lui faire l'amour. Avais-je le droit de faire ça après mes cachoteries ? Probablement pas, non !**

**Il était deux heures du matin, et je ne dormais toujours pas. Je tournais en rond dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet, et je vis à travers la porte, une silhouette qui se tenait devant ma chambre. Je sortis du lit et ouvris la porte pour y découvrir Bella, vêtue du même shorty que ce matin, et d'une petite brassière de sport.**

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! » me dit-elle.

« Moi non plus ! » dis-je d'une voix basse.

**Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa sur la bouche. Le loup en moi prit le dessus sur l'homme, et j'empoignais les fesses de Bella pour la plaquer contre mon corps. Elle gémit, mais ne se débattit pas lorsque je l'attirais dans ma chambre. J'étais en simple boxer, et quand ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps, je su que j'allais vivre la plus magique des expériences sexuelles. J'allais faire l'amour à la femme de ma vie, et il était hors de question que je m'en prive. Je rompis le baiser.**

« Je t'aime Bella, et tant pis si tu penses que c'est seulement dû à l'imprégnation, je t'aime, et je ne te laisserais plus me filer entre les doigts ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Ma langue caressa la sienne, et mes mains se faufilèrent sous sa brassière, que je lui enlevais après avoir mis fin au baiser. **

« T'es parfaite ! » lui soufflai-je.

**Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa peau, et ma bouche se posa sur sa clavicule. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois, et je ne pu attendre plus longtemps alors je l'allongeais sur le lit, tout en me positionnant sur elle. J'étais trop en manque pour faire quoi que ce soit sur le plan **_**préliminaire**_**. Je lui enlevais son shorty, puis, me débarrassais de mon boxer et farfouilla dans ma table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif, mais, Bella m'arrêta.**

« Pas de barrières entre nous, s'il te plaît ! » me chuchota-t-elle en lâchant ma main.

« Ce soir je n'ai pas le choix, ce sera notre première fois ensemble, et je ne veux pas courir de risque ! » lui dis-je en prenant un préservatif.

**Je le mis en deux secondes, et les mains de Bella sur mon corps me rendirent plus durs. Je rabattis le drap sur mes hanches, et j'entrais en Bella sans perdre un instant. Mais, elle était tellement serrée, et son visage se contracta, que je dû freiner dans mon excitation et aller plus doucement.**

**Mes mouvements de hanches étaient fluides et doux, contrairement aux fois passées où je couchais avec des filles uniquement pour le sexe. Bella méritait toute cette douceur que je n'avais donnée à personne avant elle. Ses mains sur mon dos firent augmenter mon désir, qui était déjà sur le point d'exploser. Je l'embrassais, lui transmettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, et donnèrent plus d'ampleur à mes coups de hanches. Je la senti se resserrer autour de moi, et ses gémissements se firent plus forts. J'aurais cru que je la ferais jouir pour la première fois à deux heures du matin. Je sentis ses jambes s'enrouler autour de moi, et je ne tardais pas à jouir dans le préservatif, et Bella rejeta la tête en arrière, sous le coup de l'orgasme. Wow, pour lui avoir donné un orgasme alors que c'est seulement la seconde fois, ou troisième, qu'elle faisait l'amour, c'est que j'étais bien plus doué que je ne pensais.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**J'avais chaud. Très chaud même ! Je n'avais pas pu rester en colère très longtemps contre Paul, car mon cœur s'était serré quand il m'a tourné le dos et qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, avant que je ne le rejoigne un peu plus tard. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais ressenti ce vide en moi, qui je pensais aurait été comblé une fois la menace **_**Victoria**_** terminée. C'était l'imprégnation ! Je ne serais jamais parti s'il me l'avait dit. En dehors de Jake, Paul avait été le plus présent pour moi avant mon départ, et c'est ce qui m'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui, même si je ne le lui montrais pas. En fin de compte, on n'était tous les deux fautifs, enfin, je crois. En tout cas, je ne regrettais absolument pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui. C'était… parfait !**

**J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et je vis le beau visage de Paul, ce qui m'arracha un sourire et un soupir. Il était déjà habillé. Hein ? **

« Je dois aller travailler ! » dit-il en répondant à ma question muette.

« D'accord ! » boudai-je.

**Il rit, et remonta la couverture sur moi, avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Il partit, et je sentis un grand vide en moi. Un vide qui m'était familier. Je me mis à bouder comme une petite fille, et remontais la couverture au-dessus de ma tête, et me rendormis.**

**En début d'après-midi, je reçus la visite d'Angela.**

« T'es pas au travail aujourd'hui ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Non, repos aujourd'hui. C'est Embry qui bosse ! » me dit-elle.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demandai-je en allant à la cuisine.

« Je veux bien ! » dit-elle en me suivant.

« Thé, café, soda ? » proposai-je.

« Hum, du thé, je te remercie ! »

**Elle s'installa sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine - et je sortis la théière, qui je savais appartenait à la mère de Paul - et je fis chauffer de l'eau.**

« Alors, comment ça se passe la colocation avec Paul ? » me demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, il est toujours en vie ? »

« Ouais ! » m'esclaffai-je.

« Allez, raconte, je veux savoir ! » me pressa-t-elle.

« Je suis rentrée dans la salle de bain hier et, je lui ai dis que vu qu'il m'avait vu nue, et bien c'était mon tour ! » racontai-je.

« Non, et il est comment ? Physiquement je veux dire ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Canon ! » avouai-je.

« Et… »

« Quand il est rentré de patrouille, il m'a avoué son imprégnation pour moi des mois plus tôt et, je me suis sentie trahie, pas voulu. Je me suis dis que je ne devais pas être assez bien pour lui pour qu'il me cache quelque chose d'aussi important ! » lui dis-je.

**La théière se mit à siffler, et je l'enlevais de la gazinière et éteignis celle-ci. Je versais l'eau dans deux tasses et l'odeur de la verveine menthe m'emplie les narines. Je donnais sa tasse à Angela, posais la mienne à ma place, pris du sucre et des petits gâteaux avant de me rasseoir.**

« Tu lui en as voulu longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle en sucrant son thé.

« De minuit à deux heures du matin ! » répondis-je.

**Elle me lança un regard qui voulait dire : **_**Explique !**_

« Quand j'étais à Jacksonville, je ressentais comme un manque, _ici _! » expliquai-je en mettant une main à ma poitrine.

« Les effets de l'imprégnation j'imagine ! » dit Angela.

« J'en savais rien, et s'il me l'avait dit dès le départ, je n'aurais pas couché avec mon meilleur amie le soir de la remise des diplômes ! » avouai-je.

« Blake ? » s'étonna Angela. « Le garçon hyper sexy que tu m'as montré en photo sur internet ? »

« Lui-même ! » acquiesçai-je.

« T'as couché avec lui ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Une seule fois, et on était bourré ! » lui appris-je.

« Paul le sait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, je le lui ai balancé quand on s'est _« disputé »_ hier soir ! » répondis-je.

« Ouh ! » grimaça-t-elle. « Comment il l'a prit ? »

« Pas très bien, mais il ne m'a rien dit, son visage en disait bien assez long ! » dis-je.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Rien, enfin, je veux dire à part être en couple, je peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant ! » dis-je en piquant un petit gâteau.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ? Sans prendre en compte l'imprégnation ! » demanda-t-elle.

« J'étais déjà amoureuse de lui avant que je sache pour l'imprégnation, alors oui, je l'aime, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui ! » répondis-je.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, si tu veux mon avis ! » me dit-elle.

« Je lui prépare une petite surprise pour quand il rentrera, mais pour ça, je dois vite aller faire des courses. Tu m'accompagnes ? » demandai-je.

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle.

**On ne mit que deux heures à faire les courses, et aussi parce que j'avais décidé de faire en sorte que le frigo et les placards soient remplis, parce que Paul avait un énorme appétit, et que j'ai décidé de le bichonner.**

**Une fois mes courses rangées, Angela me laissa et partit retrouver Embry. J'allais titiller les papilles gustatives de mon amoureux ce soir. Je préparais une tarte aux pommes faite maison, et je la mis au four avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide, sans mouiller mes cheveux, que j'avais lavé ce matin, et je m'habillais d'un jean plutôt moulant, d'un débardeur tout aussi moulant et d'une paire de ballerine. Je voulais être à l'aise au niveau des pieds pendant que je cuisinerais.**

**Redescendant à la cuisine, je vérifiais la tarte, qui était presque prête. Je me préparais une énorme salade verte avec tomate, carré de jambons, cornichons, des morceaux de bacon. Avant de préparer ma vinaigrette, je fis bouillir de l'eau, puis, mis les pâtes dans l'eau quand elle commença à frémir. Je fis revenir des petits morceaux de saumons que j'avais coupé en tranche puis en cube, à la poêle, puis la noya dans de la crème fraîche liquide, et j'y ajoutais quelques feuilles de basilic. Je baissais le feu et tourna les pâtes, avant de préparer ma vinaigrette.**

**Je dressais la table cinq minutes avant le retour de Paul. Ma tarte aux pommes était prête et conservait sa chaleur dans le four éteint, et quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, je sortis de la cuisine et barrais la route à Paul, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin dedans.**

« Va prendre ta douche ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« C'est un ordre ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oui, allez, ouste ! » le chassai-je.

**Il monta à l'étage en riant, et je retournais à ma cuisine. Je goûtais ma sauce. Parfaite ! Les pâtes étaient **_**Al dente **_**! Bien, j'égouttais les pâtes, les mis dans un saladier, puis, versa la sauce sur les pâtes et remua le tout.**

**Paul entra dans la cuisine, beau comme un Dieu dans son jean délavé et son débardeur noir, et ses cheveux mouillés en bataille. Il regarda la table dressée, les plats de salade et de pâtes, et un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage.**

« Tu as faim j'espère ? » demandai-je.

« Je meurs de faim ! » répondit-il.

**J'enlevais mon tablier de cuisine et le suspendis de nouveau à sa place, quand les mains de Paul se posèrent sur mes hanches et qu'il m'attira contre son corps. Il m'attira tellement fort que mes fesses touchèrent son sexe. **

« Et si on faisait une petite pause câlin, avant de manger ? » me proposa-t-il.

**Je ne pus répondre car une de ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon débardeur, prenant mes seins en coupe, et son autre main voulu se frayer un chemin sous mon jean. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort que la normale. Mes hormones me dictèrent de me coller un peu plus contre Paul, ce que je fis, et il grogna si fort à mon oreille que mon désir augmenta.**

« Ça va refroidir ! » gémissais-je.

« On le réchauffera ! » me susurra-t-il.

**Ça remarque me fit rire, et je réussis à me retourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face, et ses mains se levèrent, et de mon pantalon et de sous mon débardeur. A la place, il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, et je posais les miennes sur ses fabuleux pectoraux.**

« On mange d'abord, et je te réchaufferais tout à l'heure ! » minaudai-je.

« Jusqu'à quel point tu veux me réchauffer, Bella ? » me demanda-t-il en pressant mes fesses.

« Hum, ça dépend, tu veux que je fasse monter ta température… encore plus ? » l'allumai-je.

**Il se mordit la lèvre, et au lieu de me répondre, il m'embrassa avec une fougue… Il finit quand même par me lâcher la bouche pour que je puisse respirer. Je réussis tant bien que mal à m'asseoir sur ma chaise, et Paul décida de faire le service. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en le voyant se servir de la salade. Il remarqua mon étonnement.**

**« **Quoi ? Ça t'étonne que je mange de la salade ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondis-je.

« Dis-toi une chose ma belle, tout ce que tu cuisineras, je le mangerais ! » me dit-il.

**Je rougis sous le compliment, et je finis par attaquer mon assiette. Mes pâtes au saumon furent un vrai succès. Paul, après sa première bouchée, me dit :**

« Woah, mais tu ne vas plus quitter la cuisine, je te le dis moi ! »

**Il m'a fait éclater de rire. Mais alors quand il a vu que je sortais une tarte aux pommes du four, il m'a dit, et je ne sais pas si c'était pour rire ou s'il était sérieux :**

« Je vais t'épouser ! »

**Je lui fis un petit sourire, et je lui servis une part. **

**Il m'aida à faire la vaisselle et ensuite, je me suis retrouvée assise sur la table de la cuisine. Paul m'embrassa… avec une telle tendresse. Nos langues se trouvèrent. Nos mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre. Je trouvais le pan du débardeur de mon loup et je le lui ôtais, le temps de mettre fin au baiser. Il m'enleva à mon tour mon débardeur, dévoilant mon tout nouveau soutien-gorge en dentelle violine tout neuf.**

« Joli ! » me dit Paul. « Est-ce que le bas est assorti ? »

« Hum, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! » lui dis-je d'une voix suave.

**Je fis glisser mes doigts sur mon corps, rien que pour allumer ce beau gosse, et je m'attardais sur le bouton de mon jean, que je détachais lentement jusqu'à ce que le bout de mon boxer soit visible. Je défis ma braguette, et Paul mit ses mains sur le jean. Je soulevais les hanches et il l'ôta l'encombrant vêtement, tandis que je m'allongeais sur la table.**

_« Je t'aime Bella ! » entendis-je Paul me dire._

**Je fermais les yeux, laissant ces quelques petits mots pénétrer ma conscience et mon cœur. Les mains et la bouche de Paul se posèrent sur ma peau, sur mon ventre, et sur ma bouche. J'entrouvris la bouche et sa langue s'y glissa, touchant la mienne. Je réussi à l'entourer de mes jambes, et c'était limite si Paul ne se retrouvait pas entièrement allongé sur moi, sur la table de la cuisine.**

**Il relâcha ma bouche, une nouvelle fois parce qu'il nous fallu respirer, et son regard me transperça.**

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir caché mon imprégnation pour toi, Bella ! » me dit-il.

« Et moi je suis désolé d'avoir donné ma virginité à quelqu'un d'autre ! » chuchotai-je.

« Non, tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, c'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire. » me dit-il. « J'aurais dû t'en parler, j'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir, tu m'as manqué Bella, plus que tu ne le crois ! »

« Je t'aime Paul ! » déclarai-je, avec tout mon cœur.

**Il m'embrassa derechef. Ses mains caressèrent mes jambes, et il m'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve assise sur la table, Paul entre mes jambes mais… il était trop habillé. Mes mains glissèrent de son dos jusqu'à ses abdos, et je dégrafais son jean. Je trouvais ses fesses et les lui pinça.**

« Hum vilaine fille ! » s'amusa Paul.

« C'est toi qui me rend vilaine ! » dis-je en glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres.

**Il dévora mon cou de sa bouche, et je me camberais à la fois sous ses baisers et sous ses caresses expertes. Il arrêta tout, et se débarrassa sans ménagement de son jean à travers la cuisine. Heureusement qu'il ne portait pas de chaussures. Il aimait rester pieds nus mon beau gosse !**

**Il me porta, comme une mariée, et il nous monta dans sa chambre. Il me jeta, sans ménagement aussi, sur le lit, ce qui me fit rire. Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa comme le loup affamé qu'il était ! Très vite, il me débarrassa de mes sous-vêtements, et il embrassa mes jambes, qu'il me força – enfin pas tant que ça – à écarter, et à mesure que sa bouche remontait mon entrejambe, le crépitement familier que je ressentais en moi depuis que j'avais fais l'amour avec Paul la veille, se faisait de plus en plus grandissant. Quand je sentis sa bouche sur mon clitoris, je fus fini. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il me travaillait avec sa langue, et ses grognements me rendirent folle.**

**Je fus sur le point d'avoir mon orgasme, mais cet imbécile s'arrêta. Je faillis l'insulter mais il m'embrassa langoureusement, et je pus goûter ma propre saveur à travers ce baiser. Il entra en moi d'un coup sec, et là, mon orgasme me frappa. Putain qu'il était doué cet enfoiré ! Je sais, je l'insulte beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas trouver d'autres mots pour ce beau gosse qui faisait l'amour comme une bête, qui embrassait hyper bien, et qui savait très bien se servir de ses atouts.**

**Il n'attendit même pas que je me remis de mon orgasme et il commença ses longs vas et viens. J'avais chaud, et sa température corporelle n'arrangeait rien.**

« Hum, Bella, c'est si bon ! » me dit-il, la respiration saccadée.

« Hum oui, comme ça, ne t'arrête surtout pas… » lui dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

**Il m'embrassa langoureusement, mais…**

_**AWUUUUUUUU**_

**On mit fin au baiser, et je regardais Paul.**

« Y a un problème ? » m'alarmais-je.

« Euh, non ! » me dit-il. « C'est juste Jared qui est venu me chercher pour notre patrouille ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » m'écriai-je.

« Pas vraiment, non ! » soupira-t-il.

« Génial ! » soufflai-je en m'étalant sur le dos.

« Je vais le lui faire payer, tu peux me croire ! » me dit-il. « Il va regretter de nous avoir interrompu ! »

« Va te doucher avant de dire des conneries ! » lui sommai-je.

**Il sortit de moi et m'embrassa vite fait avant de sortir tout nu de la chambre. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler, et putain que j'allais tuer Jared. Je sortis du lit à mon tour, enroulant le drap autour de moi, et filais à la salle de bain. Je transpirais, et je n'avais pas envie de dormir comme ça. Paul sortit de la salle de bain en serviette.**

« Vraiment désolé Bella, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais patrouiller ce soir ! » me dit-il.

« Ça va, tant que tu en colles une à Jared de ma part ! » lui dis-je.

« Compte sur moi ! » m'assura-t-il.

**Il me donna un baiser des plus langoureux, puis, il s'en alla. Je pris une douche rapide, me sécha les cheveux, et j'enfilais un boxer propre et un des sweat de Paul avant de changer les draps, que je mis au lavage immédiatement. Je m'endormis toute seule dans le lit.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**A peine m'étais-je transformé, que je donnais un gros coup de boule à Jared.**

_« Hey, non mais t'es malade, ça fait mal ! » s'écria-t-il._

_« Espèce de connard, t'aurais pas pu attendre un peu avant de m'appeler ? » grognai-je._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda-t-il. « Je t'attends depuis plus de dix minutes et j'en ai eu marre d'attendre, alors je t'ai appelé ! »_

_« J'étais en train de faire l'amour à Bella, espèce d'imbécile ! » lui dis-je._

_« Ouais et bien moi j'étais en train de me faire cajoler par ma Kimmy quand Jake m'a sonné les cloches ! » contra-t-il._

_« Tu me refais ça encore une fois, et je t'étripe tellement fort que tu vas en pleurer mon vieux ! » le prévins-je._

_« Oh ça va, fais pas ton rabat-joie, tu vas te rattraper une fois que tu seras rentré ! » me dit-il._

_« Connard ! » marmonnai-je._

**Il était plus de une heure du matin quand Embry et Quil prirent la relève. Heureusement qu'on était en week-end parce que j'étais vraiment crevé, et que j'avais envie de le passer avec mon imprégné. Je pris une nouvelle douche en rentrant, et en allant dans ma chambre, Bella dormait. Je souris, et je passais un simple boxer avant de me glisser dans les draps qui sentaient bon le propre… et l'odeur de ma Bella aussi. Je me collais contre elle, et, passant mon bras gauche autour d'elle, je la serrais contre moi. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, son dos contre mon torse.**

« Paul ? » m'appela-t-elle d'une voix endormi.

« Rendors-toi, je suis là ! » lui murmurai-je.

**Je l'embrassais sur la tempe, et elle se détendit. Je sombrais à mon tour dans le sommeil, tenant dans mes bras celle que j'aimais.**

**Le lendemain matin, Bella n'était plus dans mes bras, mais je sentais une délicieuse odeur de pancakes à la banane. Mon estomac se manifesta aussitôt. Je sortis du lit et fis un détour par la salle de bain. Je m'aspergeais le visage à l'eau froide, et je me brossais les dents. Après ce que j'avais fais à Bella hier soir aussi. Rien que d'y penser, mon corps tout entier vibra. **

**En entrant dans la cuisine, ma Bella faisait le petit-déjeuner dans mon sweat-shirt à capuche et manche courte et… c'est tout. Je me penchais quand même et je vis la couleur bleu de son boxer.**

_« T'arrête un peu ! »_

**Je souris en l'entendant râler. Me redressant, je la vis me regarder et me pointer avec une spatule.**

« T'es un vrai pervers ! » me dit-elle.

« Et je l'assume entièrement, Femme, et j'ai faim ! » l'informai-je.

« Je me doutais bien que tu te lèverais pour la bouffe, et pas pour moi ! » me dit-elle avant de me tourner le dos.

**Ah la la, les femmes ! Je m'approchais d'elle et l'entoura de mes bras, pendant qu'elle retournait un pancake. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux donc ce fut facile pour moi de lui embrasser le cou.**

« Bonjour mon amour ! » lui dis-je tendrement. « T'aurais dû rester au lit avec moi ! »

« Bonjour ! » me retourna-t-elle. « Et je n'avais plus sommeil, et tu ronflais un peu trop à mon goût ! »

« Je ne ronfle pas ! » démentis-je.

**Elle gloussa, et termina les pancakes, sans que je ne la lâche pour autant. Enfin, elle éteignit la gazinière, et elle se retourna dans mes bras.**

« J'ai droit à un baiser ? » demandai-je.

**Elle me fit **_**oui**_** de la tête, et je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Toute cette douceur que je lui donnais la fit frémir de plaisir, car j'entendis un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche, et j'en profitais pour glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche et je pus l'embrasser pleinement. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma peau avant d'aller se nicher dans mes cheveux. Elle me caressa la nuque, et je lui caressais les hanches, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, comme si… Je recommençais, et le gémissement reprit. Hum, j'ai trouvé sa zone érogène. **

« Tu triches ! » me dit-elle en rompant le baiser.

« Va falloir que tu trouves mon point sensible, ma belle ! » lui dis-je en portant une main à son beau visage. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Je l'embrassais avant qu'on ne passe à table. Ses pancakes étaient un délice. Je la surpris ensuite à manger des fruits, qu'elle semblait avoir coupé dans un bol.**

« Euh, depuis quand y a des fruits chez moi ? » demandai-je. « D'habitude je les mange chez Emily ! »

« Je suis allé faire des courses avec Angela hier, pendant que tu travaillais ! » répondit-elle. « Et à partir de maintenant, tu conduiras la voiture, tu pousseras le caddie, et je le remplirais de nourriture ! »

« Cela va de soit ! » dis-je avant de sourire.

« Hum, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Tu bosses pas, si ? »

« Non, pas le week-end ! » lui dis-je. « Et puis, j'avais prévu de passer la journée rien qu'avec toi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Moi ça me va, du moment que personne ne vienne nous interrompre ! » me dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé fit immédiatement réagir mon corps.**

« Tu vas en baver ma chérie ! » lui dis-je. « On va reprendre là où on s'en est arrêté hier, et crois-moi, ça va être comme ça toute la journée ! »

« On finit vite de manger alors ! » me dit-elle.

C**ette fille sera ma perte !**

**Une fois nos estomacs remplis, et la cuisine rangée, Bella me claqua une fesse pendant que je rangeais le dernier verre dans le placard.**

« Hum qu'elles sont bien fermes ! » s'enquit-elle en claquant mon autre fesse.

« Profites bien que j'ai les mains occupées ! » m'amusai-je.

**Je refermais le placard, et je me retournais vers ma copine. **

« Au fait, étant donné que je suis passé de simple colocataire à petite copine, j'ai droit à une partie de ton armoire, et elle n'est pas très grande ! » me dit-elle en reculant vers la porte.

« On en achètera une plus grande ! » lui assurai-je.

« Tu vas aider pour le ménage ! » me dit-elle.

« Je me suis débrouillé sans toi bien avant que t'emménage, je devrais pouvoir m'en tirer avec un balai et un aspirateur ! » répliquai-je. « Si t'ouvre la bouche encore fois, t'as intérêt à vite courir jusqu'à la chambre ! »

« Euh, j'ai pas de soutien-gorge ! » fit-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

**Je lui laissais deux bonnes secondes d'avance, avant de la courser jusqu'à l'étage. Plus rapide qu'elle, je la rattrapais facilement avant qu'elle ne rentre dans **_**notre**_** chambre. Elle éclata de rire quand je la soulevais de terre. Je la reposais sur **_**notre**_** lit, et je m'allongeais sur elle avant de l'embrasser. Mes mains se baladèrent sous mon sweat, qu'elle portait, et effectivement, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Je malaxais ses seins tout en l'embrassant, mais mon vêtement me gênait, alors je mis fin au baiser et lui enleva le sweat, que je jetais à travers la chambre. **

« T'es prête pour le premier round de la journée ma chérie ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Approche beau gosse ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu me donnes des ordres en plus ? » m'amusai-je en lui caressant les hanches.

**Je fis en sorte de bien faire une pression légère mais forte, et l'effet fut immédiat. Elle se cambra, se lécha les lèvres et gémit.**

« Je continue ? » demandai-je.

**Elle se contenta de gémir encore plus fort, mais j'arrêtais, et je lui repris ses seins avec mes mains. Je collais mon sexe déjà dur, sur son intimité déjà humidifié par le plaisir, et je remplaçais mes mains par ma bouche. Je léchais et mordillais ses tétons, ce qui fit accentuer ses gémissements, qui allaient me rendre fou si ça continu. Je remontais ma bouche sur sa clavicule, avant de lui – je le dis carrément – de lui manger la bouche. Elle m'attrapa par la nuque et me colla encore plus contre elle.**

« Fais-moi l'amour, tout de suite ou je vais exploser ! » me dit-elle.

**Ses mains tâtonnèrent jusqu'à mon boxer, qu'elle me baissa, et elle prit mon sexe dans sa main. Je lâchais un grondement sourd qui roula dans ma poitrine.**

« Bella, arrête ou je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! » la prévins-je.

« Alors prends-moi, vite ! » me supplia-t-elle.

**Je lui arrachais en vitesse son sous-vêtement, et, m'allongeant sur elle, capturant sa bouche, je la pénétrais. Je n'attendis pas et je commençais à bouger. La langue de Bella s'engouffra dans ma bouche, et elle trouva la mienne. Je la laissais gagner, pour une fois.**

**On dû mettre fin au baiser quand on eu besoin de respirer, mais nos mains étaient partout sur le corps de l'autre. Bella me caressait le dos, me pinçait les fesses, et moi je lui caressais les jambes une par une, lui embrassais le cou, la clavicule, avant de reprendre sa bouche. Je sentis ma Bella se resserrer autour de moi, alors j'accélérais mes pénétrations. Quand je sentis ses ongles s'ancrer dans ma peau, je grondais fortement, mais ça faisait tellement du bien que le loup en moi m'incita à aller plus fort. **

**Et cela sembla plaire à Bella. Nous atteignîmes la jouissance ensemble, et putain qu'il était puissant cet orgasme.**

« J'espère que tu prends la pilule mon amour ! » lui dis-je.

« Hun hun ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « On recommence ? »

« Oh que oui ! » dis-je en nous faisant rouler.

**Elle se retrouva sur moi, et comme c'était la première fois, elle bougea ses hanches doucement. Bientôt, ses gestes furent fluides… et que c'était bon. Et dire que je vais passer ma vie avec une femme qui fait l'amour comme une déesse !**

**Ma Bella était allongé sur le ventre, le drap ne recouvrant que ses fesses parfaites, et moi, j'étais appuyé sur le côté, sur le coude, et je regardais ma déesse s'étirer comme un chat après les cinq rounds hyper torrides qui venait de passer.**

« Partante pour un nouveau round ? » demandai-je, sachant très bien ce que sera sa réponse.

« Laisse-moi me reposer avant, je n'ai pas autant d'endurance que toi ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu ne vas pas t'endormir quand même ? » fis-je mine de redouter.

« Si, et t'as intérêt à être là quand je vais me réveiller ! » me dit-elle.

« T'es pas drôle ! » maronnai-je.

« On a toute la vie devant nous pour faire l'amour comme de vrais lapins ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« T'as pas tort ! » pouffai-je.

**Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse, alors que je m'allongeais sur le dos.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Dormir dans les bras de Paul, que ce soit la nuit ou en pleine journée, il n'y avait rien de plus beau… et de bon. Ses bras étaient réconfortants. Je m'étais vite endormi lorsque ses bras s'étaient refermés sur moi, et j'avais dormi comme un bébé. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, et quand je me suis réveillée, mon amour était là. **

**Je relevais la tête, et il dormait aussi, mais aussitôt je bougeais, aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit d'une faute.**

**« **Tu t'es endormi toi aussi ! » constatai-je.

« Ouais, et ça fait du bien ! » me dit-il.

**Il bâilla, et je me blottis de nouveau contre lui.**

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester toute notre vie pépère comme ça après l'amour ! » craignis-je.

E**t il éclata de rire !**

« On peut aller se promener comme un couple normal, sur la plage ! » me proposa-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acceptai-je. « Allez, à la douche ! »

« On la prend ensemble au moins ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondis-je.

**A ces mots, il sortit du lit en vitesse et me balança sur son épaule, toute nue bien évidemment. Il nous emmena à la salle de bain, et la minute d'après, nous étions tous les deux trempés par l'eau tiède. Le corps de Paul était à lui tout seul un ballon d'eau chaude. Il passa son temps à m'embrasser, et je dû l'arrêter car on devait sortir, et il était déjà quatorze heures quand on était habillé. **

**Un petit détour à la cuisine pour manger, enfin, moi je mangeais normalement, Paul engloutissait la moitié du frigo à lui tout seul. Quand il eut finit de se goinfrer, on quitta la maison et on décida de marcher jusqu'à la plage, main dans la main. **

**Arrivée à la plage, toute la meute était là, avec les imprégnés, et il semblerait qu'ils aient fait un pique-nique. Les garçons jouaient au foot pendant que les filles discutaient.**

« Hey, mais regardez qui voilà, nos revenants ! » nous taquina Leah.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas appelé ? » s'étonna Paul.

**Les garçons, qui nous avaient vus arriver, stoppèrent leur partie et s'approchèrent.**

**« **On t'a appelé, mais tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. » lui dit Claire.

« Ah euh, ouais, on les a laissé éteint ! » dis-je.

« En gros on aurait pu se faire attaquer par une armée de vampires que vous en n'auriez rien eu à foutre tellement vous étiez occupé à vous envoyer en l'air pendant toute la matinée ! » nous charria Jared.

« Toi je vais te buter ! » claqua Paul.

**Il me lâcha la main et coursa son meilleur ami, qui détala comme un lapin. On les regarda se « **_**battre »**_**, plié de rire, quand les garçons les rejoignirent avec le ballon de foot. Je m'assis à côté d'Angela et m'incrustais dans la conversation.**

« Pas trop de courbatures ? » voulut savoir Kim.

« Tu parles, j'ai le dos en miette ! » soupirai-je.

« Tu t'y feras ! » me dit Claire.

« Mais bon, je ne m'en plains pas parce que, ça vaut vraiment le détour ! » leur dis-je.

« C'était pas ta première fois, si ? » me demanda Leah.

« Non, ma première fois c'était avec Blake, vous savez le type dont je vous avais parlé ! » leur dis-je.

« Ah ouais, le blanc super canon de ton ancien lycée ! » dit Kim.

« De toute façon j'étais complètement saoule ce soir là et je me rappelle quasi de rien alors, c'était comme si c'était ma première fois avec Paul ! » dis-je faisant craquer mes doigts.

« Le plus important, c'est que ne vous êtes pas disputés quand il t'a enfin avoué l'imprégnation, et c'est ce qui compte, que vous soyez heureux ! » me dit Emily.

« J'étais fâché, mais pas longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas, et je lui ai balancé en pleine figure que j'étais plus vierge ! » avouai-je.

« Ouh, dur ! » grimaça Kim.

**Je grimaçais en me rappelant la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque je lui avais avoué que j'avais couché avec Blake lors de la fête des diplômés à Jacksonville. **

« Mais bon, je me suis faite pardonné et, laissons le passé derrière soit et allons de l'avant pour vivre heureux ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Tant que tes futurs enfants ne sont pas comme leur père ! » plaisanta Leah.

**Je lui tirais la langue, et elle fit pareil. Je regardais mon amoureux chéri s'éclater au foot avec ses potes, et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. C'était là ma vie maintenant. A La Push, avec mes amis, et mon Paul.**

**Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire de mon avenir professionnel, mais une chose était sûre, tout ce que j'entreprendrais, ce sera auprès de Paul. Mon avenir était avec lui et nous aurons tout notre temps pour fonder notre famille !**

**Il était mon éternité, et j'étais heureuse d'être humaine, avec une vraie possibilité d'avenir.**

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet O.S ? J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook LILY FICTIONS, si vous le désirez, pour connaître l'avancée de mes histoires !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
